Actors
, the actor who currently plays James Bond]] Over the years, James Bond has been played by a number of actors on screen and in other forms of media. Films Barry Nelson See also: James Bond (Barry Nelson) The first screen appearance of Bond was in the 1954 adaption of Casino Royale. This production was the second episode of the anthology series Climax! by CBS, which had bought the rights to the novel from author Ian Fleming. The most notable thing about this adaption, apart from being the first appearance of Bond on screen, was that Bond himself was portrayed as American. Bond was portrayed by American actor Barry Nelson, and the character was referred to as Jimmy Bond. Nelson has stated that he hadn't heard of Bond when he played the role, and was unsure how to go about it. Sean Connery See also: James Bond (Sean Connery) David Niven See also: James Bond (David Niven) George Lazenby See also: James Bond (George Lazenby) Roger Moore See also: James Bond (Roger Moore) Sean Connery See also: James Bond (Never Say Never Again) Timothy Dalton See also: James Bond (Timothy Dalton) Pierce Brosnan See also: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) Daniel Craig See also: James Bond (Daniel Craig) Video Games Pierce Brosnan See also: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) Starting with the wildly successfuly GoldenEye 007 video game, Pierce Brosnan's likeness was used for any video games produced during his tenure as Bond on screen (with the exception of 007: Agent Under Fire). His likeness appeared in the video games based on Tomorrow Never Dies and The World Is Not Enough and was also used in the original games 007 Racing, 007: Nightfire and GoldenEye: Rogue Agent. However, it was not until 2004's 007: Everything or Nothing video game that he actually voiced the character. Kevin Bayliss See also: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) Considered to be the first "modern" Bond game, GoldenEye 007 was a runaway hit. Based on the film of the same name, it featured the likeness of Pierce Brosnan's James Bond, but his voice was performed by British voice actor Kevin Bayliss. Adam Blackwood See also: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) In a lot of Bond's video game appearances, even though Pierce Brosnan's likeness was used, his voice was done by Adam Blackwood. Blackwood first portrayed Bond in the Tomorrow Never Dies video game. He then went to voice him in 007 Racing. His final turn as Bond was in 007: Agent Under Fire, which was the only time he didn't play to Pierce Brosnan's likeness, but instead to Andrew Bicknell's. Tim Bentinck See also: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) Tim Bentinck briefly took on the role of Bond (in voice only) in the 2000 video game The World Is Not Enough, while the likeness was once again based on Pierce Brosnan. Andrew Bicknell See also: James Bond (Andrew Bicknell) At the time of Bond's appearance in the video game 007: Agent Under Fire, Pierce Brosnan has yet to renew his contract and sign on for another Bond film (he later would and went on to appear in his final bond film, Die Another Day). As such, his likeness could not be used for the then-upcoming video game. The developrs chose to use the likeness of British actor Andrew Bicknell for the role, although the character's voice was once again performed by Adam Blackwood. IGN said about Bicknell's likeness; "Bond looks like an amalgam of Pierce Brosnan, Timothy Dalton and Roger Moore, in other words, he's perfect looking." Bicknell was also going to be used for the game's follow-up, 007: Nightfire and appeared in an earlier version of the game. However, Brosnan signed on for Die Another Day early in the game's development, so Bicknell's likeness was kicked in favour of Brosnan's. Maxwell Caufield See also: James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) The video game 007: Nightfire saw Maxwell Caufield step into the role of voicing Bond, who was based on Pierce Brosnan's likeness. Jason Carter See also: James Bond (Rogue Agent) James Bond briefly appeared in the video game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent during the opening mission. His likeness was based on that of Pierce Brosnan, but his voice was provided by Jason Carter. Sean Connery See also: James Bond (Sean Connery) Daniel Craig See also: James Bond (Daniel Craig) Timothy Watson See also: James Bond (Daniel Craig) Radio Bob Holness See also: James Bond In 1956, British radio and television presenter Bob Holness played the part of James Bond is a radio play based on the Ian Fleming novel Moonraker. Like the earlier Casino Royale television adaption, the production was performed live. Unfortuanetly and unlike the Casino Royale teleplay, there is no known recording of the Moonraker play, and as such, there is no recording of Holness' performance. Michael Jayston See also: James Bond You Only Live Twice was made into a radio play in 1990, and in it, Michael Jayston performed as Bond. Toby Stephens See also: James Bond Toby Stephens who previously played Bond villain Gustav Graves in Die Another Day, played Bond in radio plays based on Dr. No, Goldfinger and From Russia, With Love. Category:Actors